


1987 - Mortal Vices

by alas_poor_yorick_vii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Drama, maybe gore?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alas_poor_yorick_vii/pseuds/alas_poor_yorick_vii
Summary: If left in an incognizant space, would you give in to the void? Or would you fight for something inevitably futile.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	1987 - Mortal Vices

He awakens from his slumber.

A lanky figure no younger than 20 rises to his feet, pupils dilating to adjust to the dim room. His hushed rustling and creaking of the spring matress echoes around the room. The boy briskly observed his surroundings, however this seemed to be in vain.

There were no doors in sight, which could be attributed to the darkness of the sparce room. Looking to the left, the only thing decorating the room were a few tables and chairs strewn about. On the right, beds which appeared to empty.

His rustling and footsteps filled the room as he made his way towards the middle before stopping, frozen in fear. The boy felt an overwelming sense of claustophobia - his mind telling him to run, hide, go back to the supposed saftey of his bed, to do _**something**_.

There was an imaginary pull to look to his right. After what could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, maybe even months, with him still frozen in that very spot, he caved, and looked - and as he did, the rest of his world caved in around him. Fading into the abyss of unconsciousness, the boy returned to his slumber.


End file.
